With You
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are married. They’re hanging out with the gang and Gabriella is thinking about her memories with Troy. Troyella. Oneshot.


**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are married. They're hanging out with the gang and Gabriella is thinking about her memories with Troy. Troyella. Oneshot.**

**With You**

"So, who wants iced tea?" Sharpay called through the room.

There was a chorus of: "Yes please," and "Sure, thanks," throughout the room. All except for Chad, whose voice rang out like a little child on Christmas day.

"Oh! Me, me, me!!" he shrieked while he jumped up and down on the couch.

"Chad, stop jumping on the furniture – you'll wreck it!! I saw that in a magazine and I ordered it specially. And if you ruin it, I'll … I'll rip out your teeth and wear them as earrings!" Sharpay's shrill voice rang out from across the room.

Chad shrank back onto the couch, where he was sitting beside Troy and Taylor and mumbled, "Sorry."

The gang – Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, and Sharpay – were all hanging out at Sharpay and Zeke's new house, which they had spent quite a fortune on and were very proud to call it theirs. However, Sharpay always found something else to add to the house whenever she went on one of her many shopping trips.

Sharpay carefully walked back into the room carrying a large tray with a pitcher of iced tea and eight glasses. Chad, once again jumped up, ready to be the first one to get his iced tea, only to be pulled back down by Taylor.

"Taylor. I want my iced tea!" He pouted.

"Wait until she gives it to you. It's very rude," Taylor scolded him.

"Girls," he muttered under his breath. Troy, who heard, chuckled under his breath and received a glare from Gabriella.

"Couldn't agree with you more there, man," Zeke said with a laugh. But quickly changed the subject when he caught all the girls giving him death glares. "Anyways, who wants to go for a swim?"

"Yeah!" Chad yelled and everyone got up to get changed into their swim suits.

Gabriella was the last one to get all her stuff, so she was the last one to get into the bathroom. While she was getting ready, she started thinking about Troy.

'_Oh my Gosh. I love him so much. He's the best husband ever, what would I do without him?' _She thought as she took off her top. '_I remember the day he asked me to the dance as though it were yesterday…'_

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was walking down the street toward East High. It was a lovely Tuesday morning, but in her mind, it wasn't like the weather at all. Outside it may be sunny and warm, but in her mind she was really confused._

_Was it wrong that she loved Troy more than a friend? They had been best friends ever since the Triple Win – they told each other everything, or mostly everything. For he didn't know that she loved him, and she didn't know that he loved her._

_She walked up the steps and into East High, and turned into the hallway on her right, heading over to her locker. She spun her combination and opened her locker. She was so busy thinking about Troy, she didn't notice a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking at her from down the hall._

_The owner slowly moved down the hall toward Gabriella, but she still didn't notice._

_Just then, a pair of hands slid over her eyes and a voice asked, "Guess who?"_

_Gabriella would know that voice anywhere, but decided to play along._

"_Sharpay? Is that you? Whoa, do you have a cold? Your voice sounds funny."_

"_Nope, it's not Sharpay. Guess again."_

"_Umm, my super-hot boyfriend, Zeke? I thought we were going to keep this a secret. I mean, some people wouldn't like us being together – like your girlfriend."_

"_Montez! I can't believe you would do something like that," Troy smirked from behind her and put his hands down, letting Gabriella turn around._

"_Oh, dear. Troy, you weren't supposed to hear that … I must find Zeke and tell him our secret is out."_

"_Oh, well then I guess you don't want to hear what I have to say. I'll just go…" Troy said as he pretended to be sad and started to walk away._

"_Uh, uh, uh. Mr. Bolton, I would never do that to you. You're very special … to, uh, me…" Gabriella stuttered as she finished._

_Troy walked back to her, "Really? I'm __**very **__special? Well, I'd have to say, you would probably fall into that category as well, Montez," he whispered._

_And the next thing she knew, he lips were on hers, kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. Far too soon for her, they pulled apart and he looked at her._

"_So, does this mean you will accompany me to the dance on Friday?" Troy asked hopefully._

"_Why, I believe it does, Bolton."_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella sighed, that dance had been the start of the _real _romance of her and Troy. Sure, they had flirted before, but it was from then on that they were known as a couple. She was sitting on the counter, looking into the mirror, contemplating her reflection when there was a knock on the door. She jumped and almost fell off the counter.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Gabi, are you okay in there? You've been in there a while," Troy's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had some trouble doing up the ties on the back of my bikini. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. We're going to the pool, so come out there when you're done, okay?"

"Okay. Love you," she replied.

"Love you too, baby." He left.

That was another thing she loved about him. He was always making sure she was okay. He cared about her.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, I don't feel good," Gabriella complained._

_Ms. Montez walked over to her daughter and placed her hand upon her forehead._

"_Oh, hunny, you're burning up. I want you to stay home today, okay?" _

"_Okay," Gabriella sighed as she walked up to her room again._

_Half an hour later, her mom yelled up the stairs, "Okay, sweetie, I'm going to work now. Call me if there's an emergency."_

"_Okay, mom, love you."_

"_Love you too, baby."_

_Just after her mom left, Gabriella drifted off to sleep. She awoke a few hours later to the ringing of her phone, she reached over to her desk and flipped open her phone._

"_Hello?" she said groggily._

"_Gabi? Babe, is that you? Are you okay? You weren't at school today."_

_Troy. She sighed. She forgot to call him this morning to tell him she wasn't coming to school._

"_Oh, yeah. I'm okay. I just have a bit of a fever and an upset stomach. That's it," she said into the phone._

"_It must be bad. You __**never**__ miss school. I'm coming over. I'll be there in 5."_

"_You don't have to do that," she said quickly. He was always doing stuff like that for her._

"_But I want to. See you soon." And he hung up._

_End Flashback_

He ended up bringing her chicken noodle soup, a chick-flick she had been dying to see, and a teddy bear. It really was sweet. Finally, done getting ready, she grabbed her bag and towel, and headed out to the backyard, towards the pool.

"There she is. Finally," Taylor said from her pool said chair, "You even took longer than Sharpay, Gabi. Now, that's scary."

Kelsi and Gabriella laughed. Gabriella walked over to the lounge chairs and sat down beside the girls. All the guys were in the pool, playing basketball in the water.

Gabriella was once again consumed by her thoughts about Troy.

_Flashback_

_It was a couple months after Troy had asked Gabriella out, and they were both happy with their relationship. They were practically inseparable, and they told each other everything they loved each other unconditionally – even thought they hadn't told each other yet. _

_Gabriella was walking down the hall when she heard Troy and Chad in the next hallway over. _

"_Why haven't you told her yet?" that was Chad's voice._

'_If that was Chad,' she thought. 'What does Troy have to tell her?' She listened closely._

"_I don't know. I just haven't told her. She hasn't told me either, so it's not like I'm being rude," Troy said._

"_I think you should tell her."_

'_What do I have to tell him?' she thought desperately, trying to come up with an idea of what she could be hiding. Nothing._

"_I just don't see why I have to tell her. I think she knows, just like I know that she does too," Troy replied._

"_Just tell her you love her, man. It's not that hard. I've told Taylor."_

"_Fine. I'll find a way to tell her the next time I see her," Troy finally gave in._

_Gabriella ran around the corner and came face to face with Troy._

"_Listen, Gabi. I need to tell you something –" Chad gave Troy the thumbs up._

_But Troy couldn't continue, for Gabriella had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She pulled away, breathless, and whispered into his ear, "I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

She smiled. Troy had been floating in the clouds that day. Or, at least that's what Chad had told her. He had even gotten an 'A' on his math test. Then another memory popped into her head…

_Flashback_

_Troy had just taken Gabriella out on a date. They had arrived back at the Montez household and he was saying goodbye – well, not really saying, more like acting._

_He pulled back from the kiss and looked her in the eye, "Gabriella, I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Okay," she grew worried; he never called her Gabriella unless he was really serious about something._

"_Okay. So, you know that I'm hopelessly in love with you, right?" she nodded. He continued, "When you came to East High, you saw right past 'The Basketball Guy' and brought me into the world. I want to be with you everyday, Gabriella. I want to wake up beside you and fall asleep next to you every night. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you. You are the best thing that has every happened to me. You are always there for me and I love the way I can tell you anything and you won't make fun of me. So, Gabriella … would you give me the greatest gift in the world and …" he got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. Inside was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. "And be my wife?"_

_Gabriella was sobbing uncontrollably now. She pulled him up and jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered the one word that would change his life forever: "Yes." _

_End Flashback_

That had been the best day of her life. She had cried for so long that Troy thought he had made a mistake. She assured him that he didn't do anything wrong and that it just was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said about her.

"Gabi?" Kelsi asked, waving her had in front of her friends face. "She's not listening."

"Get Troy, he'll do something," Taylor told Sharpay.

Troy arrived a few minutes later, being dragged by Sharpay, from the pool, still dripping wet. "What, Sharpay? You said it was something important."

"It's Gabi. She won't answer," Kelsi said. "We thought you could do something to her so that she could at least acknowledge that we're here."

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do," he grinned mischievously and walked over to Gabriella. She still hadn't noticed that he was there, so he climbed on top of her and straddled her. Gabriella shrieked when she felt something wet on her and looked up to see Troy grinning down at her.

"So, Mrs. Bolton, I heard you weren't paying attention to your friends," Troy said jokingly. "I thought I might do something about it."

"Troy," she whined. "You got me all wet."

"Sorry," he said, sounding the least bit sympathetic. "But seriously, are you okay?" he asked warmly.

She pulled him down farther onto her and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm perfect."

He smiled.

"With you," she whispered.

He beamed.

**AN: I'm not sure how this turned out. I wanted a few flashbacks in there. I'm not sure about the ending … Is it okay? Review please. Oh, and I'm thinking about 3 new stories. I'll try to get them up soon. Thanxx. **


End file.
